Breaking Rei
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: Rei is staying in an Insane Asylum due to recent turamatic events that happend in his life. He feels alone and it seems like the rest of his life will be a nightmare; but when he meets a boy named 'Kai' all that may change. this takes place 2 years after


----I DONT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BARROWING THEM!----  
  
Breaking Rei  
  
WARNING: Rated: R for Adult Situations, Mild Violence, and Yaoi  
  
--Needed Information: Okay, for this certain story make a note that Kai never was part of the BladeBreakers; he never even met them. He did Beyblade however; but this story has almost NOTHING to do with beyblading... And also, the charcters are alittle older then they are in the anime.--  
  
((*About 30 minutes before I started writting this I had seen the movie 'Girl Intterupted' ...thats how I got the idea for this... *))  
  
***  
  
The halls of the assylum where dark, even during the daytime which gave the place an eerie feeling no matter what time of day it was.  
  
A small boy of 16 sat on the bed in one of the many rooms located in the building, his yellow glowing eyes were fixed on the white plaster wall infront of him and everynow and then he would move his gaze to the window. If it even diserved to be called a window at all... It was about 6 inches wide and 4 inches long with 4 thick metal bars welted into it. The room was dark except for the small streak of light that poored in from the 'window'. All that was in the room was the bed, a small dresser located on the side of it that leaned against the wall, a little closet and the over-head light. Everything in the room was white, but even the light cheeryness to the white coated room didnt take away the creepy feeling one would get about the place.   
  
The boy had dark circles under his eyes, he was now looking out of the small hole in the wall that was his only window to the world. He was lost in thought; his orbed yellow eyes watching a few small animals bound around on a tree that was right outside his window; even though his eyes continued to follow their movements, his mind was somewhere else-imagining a life outside of the metal hospital; away from the yelling and crying of the other patince in the surrounding rooms.  
  
Many times when he heard one of them start to scream or cry he would cover his ears and shut his eyes tightly to try and drown out the noise and the frightening atmosphere around him. His long dark brown hair hung down in a rat tail, loosely tied with a white ribbon; the top of his hair was spiked up and recently, since he had come to the ward, had become ragged and wild looking and his eyes; once a vibrate gold, had faded to the point where they were almost a dark brown.  
  
The door to his room suddenly creeked open to reveal an older woman in a light blue dress with a with sparkling green eyes and shoulder-length red-ish colored hair. She held a notepad in her hand and she was smiling warmly at the dark-haired boy who was curled up in ball in the center of the bed. She approched him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and then picked him up in her arms and then carried him around with her until she made it into the main 'living room' of the ward where she sat him down on the couch that was near the sign-in-desk and the office.   
  
He plopped down softly on to the couch. "oof!" He looked up at her curiously and blinked. Even though he was already 16 years old he still looked like he could have been somewhere around 12 or 13. That had become even more true, recently since he had stopped eating and began to break down and cry randomly like a small frighted child.  
  
"Why did you do that...?" he asked, his voice sounding scared but demanding at the same time.  
  
The middle-aged woman looked down at the boy and smiled alittle.   
  
"Well...I have someone coming over today that I want you to meet."  
  
"...Meet...? Why..?"  
  
"Well, he's about your age, only a few years older. He may seem a little heartless at first but he really means no harm and I figured that you needed a friend, and with all the stuff thats happened to you lately it should be nice to have someone to talk to that doesnt have to stay in this place all day long and knows something about the outside world."   
  
She smiled again and gave the boy a light hug; like a mother would their son.  
  
He smiled back, the words she said would probably have offended most of the other patients here, but had lived in the outside world for so many years before he came to this place and he knew she spoke the truth... it really would be nice to have someone to talk to like that.  
  
He nodded to her and smiled again as she hugged him.   
  
"So should I wait here...?"  
  
"Yes, and I have to go check up on some of the other patience." She ruffled his hair before turning to walk off. "Be good. Don't cause any trouble, Rei." She commented, even though she knew he wouldn't caue trouble. He hardly ever did anything to the dislike of others in the hospital.  
  
He watched her walk off then then turned around so his arms where resting on the back of the sofa, the red bandana that was tied around his forehead blew in the rushing wind that as he looked out the huge open window that showed what was currently going on in the busy streets outside of the hospital grounds. Suddenly his eyes turned sad and the smile that was on his face only a few seconds ago, faded as he watched all of the  
  
happy people. They were smiling and playing with their children, hugging, running around and going in and out of buildings at their own free will... Living normal lives... something he may never be able to do again. He looked away from the window and reached into the pocket of his baggy black pants and after he found what he was searching for his pulled his hand back out and opened it up. In his palm lay a small, sliver spinning top with read and blue designs on its jagged edges, in its center was a picture of firece looking white tiger. His Beyblade; the thing brought back so many memories, some sad and some happy. The happier ones seemed like only a dream to him now.   
  
"Driger..." he clutched the Beyblade tightly in his hand and slide back down into the couch so that he was in the proper sitting position.  
  
A few tears fell from his eyes and one landed on the Beyblade that he was still holding tightly in his hand. His curled up into a ball again and tried not think about the events that happened recently.. they were the reason he was in this god awful palce, He hated to think about them and he wanted to be anywhere but here in this hell house of a mental hospital.   
  
----  
  
Suddnely the door to the mental ward opened and light streamed into the room, lighting up the enterance hall, even though he had his head burried in his hands and was still curled up he could see the light out of the corner of his eyes, he slowly raised his head up but not very far at all, just far enough to tell who it was.  
  
----  
  
The figure that stood in the doorway was that of a teenage boy, who was tall and slender and looked to be about Rei's age, maybe a little older but not by much. His hair was mixed with the two colors of grey and blue and his eyes were appeared to look black, but if you were to look close enough you could see that were a violet; but they only looked their true color when just the right amount of light hit them. At times they seemed to be a light blue color as well.   
  
He walked in slowly. As he looked around his gaze immediatly turned to the boy sitting curled up on the couch. he figured he was a patient here but he didnt know was why he was just sitting there alone, not to mention the fact that the poor boy looked really depressed; from what he could tell anyway.  
  
He walked over and slowly sat down beside Rei, not knowing if this was really a good idea or not; but he decided to take his chances and do it anyway. As he sat down beside the teenage boy he noticed he held something in his hand, but he couldn't tell what exactly it was.   
  
"Hello there..." The blue haired boy said in a gentle voice that seemed to suck Rei in like a black hole. His voice was strong and deep but sweet at the same time. Needless to say, Rei immediatly took a liking to the young boys voice and because of this he raised his head again and found himself starring into the boys deep blue eyes as they glissend in the light that was coming in from the window behind them.   
  
Rei felt himself start to get lost in the boy's eyes but caught himself and immediatly looked away; not realizing he still had tears in his eyes. Rei didn't like people to see him cry.. especially people he didn't know. He clutched Driger tighter.  
  
The blue haired teenager hadn't taken his eyes off of Rei once. He seemed to be very interested in the boy. His deep blue eyes were starring into Rei's and as this went on he could see all of Rei's emotions that were hidden deep inside his heart- they could all be seen through his two glowing eyes and the older boy seemed to know exactly what was on his mind. He smiled lightly and when Rei saw the light smile appear on his face it lifted his spirit alittle and made him feel somewhat comfortable around the guest.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked, his voice once again sounded like music as he spoke; to Rei anyway.  
  
Rei blinked alittle, finally able to tear his gaze away from the older boy's capitivating eyes as he starred at the blank while tiled floor beneth him and trased the shape of the floors rectangular complextion with his eyes as he thought of an answer. "...mmm...... everything... This place, my life .... just everything..." he confirmed, he didn't want to lie to the boy; that wouldn't get him anywhere. He sighed deeply, feeling ready to burst into tears at the slightest thing that pushed him over the edge of current limits. He wasnt quite sure what his limits where but he knew they were close to being passed.  
  
Before the blue-haired guest could comment, Rei spoke up again with a question of his own.   
  
He figured if he wanted to be this boy's friend he better know at least one thing about him.. the others he would learn in time.   
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"...Kai ...... Yours?" He replied.  
  
"Rei..." The brown-haired answered then begin to think about what his name meant. He didn't quit think it fit it's original meaning anymore.... at least.. not while he was trapped in 'here' with no control over the life he was currently living or his future.He sighed again and looked back up; but didnt look Kai in the eyes for a while; suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
Kai smiled at the boys name; he had always been found of it, it was a very pretty name and for some reason Kai thought that it fit perfectly to the boy sitting next to him.  
  
"Rei.... It means 'Soul'."   
  
The brown-haired boy smirked. "Yeah... but I don't have a 'soul' anymore....I lost it when I came here and had to part with everything I cared for.... there's two meanings to my name... and Soul isnt the one it stands for anymore..." He replied, his voice sounding sad and broken.  
  
Kai blinked alittle and noticed the sudden change in the boys attitude along with the atmosphere surrounding the two of them. Kai knew the other meaning.. but it sounded so cruel to comment on it what it was.. because he didn't of the brown haired boy as 'nothing'; he could tell he had a good spirit, even if Rei didn't see it in himself. Kai swallowed and didn't reply; he hadn't ever been the best person to talk to when you had life issues. He had a hard time showing his emotions but felt that when he was around the young teen.. he at least had to try.  
  
"The other meaning to my name is 'Zero' ...and thats exactly the meaning I'm using for it right now... because I don't have a soul anymore..." The young boy choked. He felt more tears come to his eyes... He wasn't ususal like this... he hardly ever told his emotions or feelings to anyone else. But around Kai... he felt so open ...and he liked it... Kai brilliant glowing eyes now looked violet due to the light from the sun as it hit the window behind them. He found him self watching the other boy as he sat there, trying his hardest not to cry. The brown-haired bit his lip, still trying to hold back tears as he glanced back at the ground everynow and then. Kai notived how afraid the other boy looked and out of instinct he leaned back into the couch and pulled Rei back with him until he had pulled him into a light hug. He could feel Rei's shaking now and he noticed it before; brushing some of his darkbrown bangs out of his eyes he noticed that Rei had begin to cry even harder.  
  
The younger boy blinked as Kai pulled him into a hug and slowly let his head fall onto Kai's shoulder as he moved closer to him. Rei suddenly broke down and began sobbing almost uncontrollably; Kai now had him a full hug, figuring at this point-he need it. Rei could feel Kai rest his head ontop of his own and he felt comforted and was happy someone actually cared.. though it was a somewhat akward position to be in with someone he had just met about 10 or 15 minutes ago.  
  
But as he remained in Kai's strong arms he noticed that something about it felt so... right. It felt natural. he sighed some, his sobbing and crying had slowed but wasn't compeletly gone; his eyes were red due to all the crying and the dark circles under them didnt help. His eyes were lifeless now; even with Kai comforting him no life returned to him; it was as if he was dead to every emotion...except for sadness and depression. He had smiled earlier...but still.. that was just one little, weak smile that did nothing for him at all... he did feel a strange since of saftey when Kai held him though and he wished he could feel this way all the time.  
  
-----------------------  
  
THE NEXT PART IS COMING SOON!! 


End file.
